Love & Madness
by Lightnight66
Summary: L'amour est une folie du cœur et de la chair, mais certaines folies de l'esprit peuvent être bien plus destructrices. C'est ce que Jack et Elsa vont apprendre à leurs dépens. Car que peut-il nous arriver lors d'une histoire d'amour, quand un être autre que nous-même réside dans notre tête, et est bien décidé à nous faire vivre un enfer ?


Il pleurait. Il était recroquevillé, seul dans le noir. Il avait froid. Il avait peur. Ses sanglots se perdaient dans l'immensité des ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité ambiante. Elle semblait faite d'un noir si profond qu'il faisait presque briller la chape de ténèbres environnante. L'ombre se pencha vers le jeune garçon et passa sa main informe à proximité de son visage. Une voix de velours, ironique et perverse, émana de la silhouette :

— Jack, Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, ses cheveux blancs, son teint pâle et maladif, et ses yeux bleu glacier contrastant avec le noir corbeau de son interlocuteur. Une expression de terreur et de pur dégoût prit place sur le visage de Jack tandis qu'il criait en reculant :

— Va-t-en Pitch ! Laisse-moi ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi !

— À cause de moi ? reprit la voix, faussement outrée. Mais enfin Jack, nous ne formons qu'un. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi.

L'ombre s'approcha encore plus de Jack qui se débattait, l'enveloppa dans un voile de ténèbres, et éclata d'un rire froid, cruel et satisfait. Jack sombrait dans le néant alors qu'une dernière phrase résonnait dans sa tête : « Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi Jack, je serai toujours là, juste derrière toi. Et fais-moi confiance… Tu ne seras jamais heureux. »

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueurs, le souffle court. Après quelques instants, il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il voulut se retourner pour chercher une position plus confortable afin de s'endormir, mais c'est alors qu'il prit conscience de la rigidité du sol sous son dos. Il n'était pas dans son lit.

La panique revint à l'assaut dans l'esprit de Jack, il tenta de se relever, mais sa main glissa sur un liquide chaud et Jack retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il grogna de douleur, sentant à présent que tout son corps était engourdi et moulu. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, Jack finit par se relever malgré les haut-le-cœur que lui causait la forte odeur de fer régnant dans la pièce. Les mains et le visage désormais poisseux de cet épais liquide, il se traîna jusqu'à un interrupteur et alluma la lumière.

Ses vêtements et ses bras étaient maculés de rouge sombre, le sol foisonnait de tâches vermeilles. Jack s'écroula contre le mur, choqué par cette vision couplé à l'odeur du sang. Apeuré, il balaya du regard le reste de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur de petites masses de chairs ensanglantées. Jack s'approcha lentement et découvrit le corps déchiqueté de son lapin nain gris ainsi que les restes écrasés de son colibri.

— Bunny… Tooth…, murmura-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes.

Jack ne supporta pas plus longtemps la vue des corps mutilés de ses animaux de compagnie, il s'écarta précipitamment pour vomir. Écœuré, il s'essuya à peine la bouche puis se releva et tituba hors de la pièce. Ses pensées confuses s'alignaient sur une seule idée tandis qu'une prière passait en bouche dans sa tête : « Faites qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivés, pitié. »

À l'entrée du salon, Jack glissa à nouveau dans une mare de sang, mais réussit cette fois à se rattraper avant de tomber. Voyant la quantité de rouge teintant le sol, le corps moite de Jack fut pris de tremblements, sa sueur collait ses vêtements trempés de sang sur lui. Il progressa lentement dans le salon en essayant d'éviter les flaques de sang lorsque son pied buta sur une chose molle. Il leva légèrement les yeux puis s'effondra.

Devant lui gisaient les cadavres sanguinolents et horriblement massacrés de ses parents et de sa petite sœur. Leurs yeux vitreux étaient plein de larmes et leur visage tordus dans des expressions de terreur de d'incompréhension. À genoux, Jack hoqueta, une douleur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti enserrait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, ses pleurs l'aveuglaient, tout son corps était secoué de spasmes.

Lorsque Jack réussit finalement à reprendre sa respiration, il hurla. Il hurla toute sa douleur et son désespoir. Il cria sa solitude et son malheur. Le temps s'écoula, il n'aurait su dire si c'était quelques minutes, une heure ou plusieurs jours, mais les larmes de Jack finirent par se tarir et sa voix cassée ne produisait plus aucun son. L'épuisement prit le pas sur la douleur et Jack s'écroula sur les dépouilles de sa famille. Mais juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme, l'horrible voix froide résonna à nouveau dans sa tête :

—Tu ne seras jamais seul, Jack. Je serais toujours là, tapi dans un recoin sombre, à veiller que tu ne quittes jamais la noirceur et la peur.

Jack plongea finalement dans son dernier sommeil sans rêve, son innocence brisée, couché au milieu de cadavres, maculé du sang de ceux qu'il aimait.

Puis dix années passèrent.

— C'est ainsi que la communication autocrine est impliquée dans les boucles de rétroaction négative des corps cellulaires. De ce fait…

La sonnerie marquant la fin de la journée interrompit la tirade du professeur. Les élèves rangèrent immédiatement leurs affaires et se levèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie. L'enseignant n'eut le temps que de les interpeller avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de la salle.

— N'oubliez pas qu'après ces trois semaines exceptionnelles de congés, il vous faudra rendre votre devoir sur le fonctionnement du cerveau.

Elsa soupira, elle avait déjà terminé ce devoir il y a plusieurs jours. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire pendant ces trois semaines de vacances forcées puisqu'elle avait déjà prit suffisamment d'avance sur le programme de chaque thème.

Sa cousine Raiponce, qui avait également fini ce travail, allait sûrement essayer de la faire sortir de chez elle et de la faire voir des gens. Elsa appréciait beaucoup son groupe d'amis qu'elle avait rencontré ici, lors de sa première année à l'université d'Harvard. Ils n'étaient pas tous dans les même filières, certains n'étaient même pas étudiants dans le complexe, mais par la force des choses, ils s'étaient trouvés et s'étaient tous bien entendus. Cependant Elsa était simplement mal à l'aise avec les gens, outre sa famille et ses proches amis, elle n'osait pas leur parler, ne savait quoi leur dire et doutait fortement d'elle-même.

Avant de partir, Elsa se rendit au bureau du professeur pour y déposer son travail à l'avance. Elle y est rejointe par Raiponce qui fait de même. Les deux cousines quittent ensuite les bâtiments d'Harvard en bavardant. Dehors il neigeait, Raiponce resserra son manteau autour d'elle, rentra le cou et salua sa cousine avant de rejoindre la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient vers les transports en communs et les métros afin d'échapper au froid.

Elsa resta un instant immobile, la tête levée vers le ciel en souriant face aux flocons chutant des cieux. Elle aimait l'hiver, le froid et la neige. Elle trouvait cela si apaisant et calme, c'était une part de son caractère solitaire : elle aimait marcher sous la neige, y étant le plus souvent seule, Elsa prit ainsi goût à cette solitude et cette tranquillité.

Elsa souffla, sa respiration se condensa devant sa bouche. Elle se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer et partit en direction de son appartement à Boston. Elle était en vacances, il neigeait et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Elle fit donc de nombreux détours, savourant le plaisir d'être seule dans ce paysage si particulier du monde recouvert de neige, entourée uniquement de flocons tournoyant autour d'elle, et bercée par le doux son de la neige craquant sous ses pas.

C'est alors que de nouveaux sons vinrent s'ajouter à la musique des craquements de la neige : des accords de guitare desquels découlait une mélancolique mélodie. Surprise, puis intriguée et curieuse, elle se rapprocha de la source de cette musique.

Elsa arriva dans une petite ruelle dans laquelle un jeune homme était assis sur un muret, adossé contre un mur. C'était lui qui jouait de la guitare. Son apparence émut Elsa, elle qui, venant d'une famille très fortunée, n'avait jamais eu de problèmes d'argent. Il était pieds nus, portait un pantalon rapiécé et un sweat bleu déchiré dont la capuche était rabattue. Du givre et d'une couverture neigeuse déjà épaisse recouvrait une grande partie de son corps, pourtant il continuait de faire vibrer les cordes de sa vieille guitare.

Elsa voulut s'approcher pour aller l'aider mais à ce moment là, une bourrasque de vent lui enleva sa capuche et révéla son teint cireux et maladif, bien plus clair que le sien, ainsi que ses cheveux d'une blancheur de neige, mais surtout son expression de profonde tristesse et de résignation. Ce jeune homme commença alors à chanter, d'une voix claire mais pleine de mélancolie, d'acceptation et de conviction.

Elsa était profondément touchée par cette chanson et cette musique, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas la voir. Il n'y avait pour lui que la douleur de sa chair et de son esprit, que les froids flocons se posant sur lui, et la consistance de sa guitare de laquelle il tirait une harmonie puissante et bouleversante.

Le rythme s'accélérait, le ton de la voix devenait plus grave et cassant. Elsa avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, les mains serrées sur sa poitrine, comme pour contenir les émotions qui la submergeaient. Elle sentait qu'il criait au monde toute sa douleur, toute sa rage. Tout son désespoir. Il descendit du muret et se tint droit alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, que ses doigts bougeaient de plus en plus vite sur le manche de la guitare et que sa voix atteignait l'apogée de son intensité.

À cet instant, il était pour Elsa la représentation d'un ange pur, subissant le poids des péchés des démons. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette chanson, ce cri du cœur, la bouleversait autant. Elle avait comme l'impression de reconnaître une part d'elle-même dans le malheur que de cet homme. Uni dans cette musique, Elsa eut la sensation de n'avoir jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un Mais en même temps, il paraissait si loin. Un désir impérieux de connaître ce garçon et de l'aider envahit la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait qu'aller dans ce sens.

Soudain tout devint silencieux. La musique et le chant s'étaient arrêtés, et on aurait dit que la danse des flocons elle-même s'était interrompue. La guitare fut lâchée et tomba dans la neige avec un bruit étouffé. Tout le corps du musicien se détendit, son visage se radoucit et un sourire triste y prit place alors qu'il levait les yeux vers la voûte nuageuse, exactement comme Elsa quelques minutes auparavant.

Puis il expira.

Et il tomba.

Il s'effondra dans la neige, sans aucun bruit, son visage était apaisé, comme s'il dormait.

Elsa laissa échapper un cri horrifié. Affolée, elle se précipita vers lui et regarda de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle était seule avec ce garçon, perdue dans l'hiver.

Elsa secoua la tête et se ressaisit, elle était étudiante en médecine dans la meilleure faculté au monde et occupait la première place avec sa cousine. Son envie d'aider la personne qui gisait à ses pieds se mua en la plus solide des convictions. Elle n'habitait pas très loin, elle allait l'amener chez elle et l'aider.

Si elle appelait les urgences, ils mettraient trop de temps à arriver avec cette neige et il serait en danger en restant aussi longtemps dehors dans le froid avec de tels vêtements. De plus, il n'avait certainement pas d'assurances ou d'argent et avec le système américain de santé, on ne s'occuperait pas de lui avec beaucoup de zèle.

Elsa mesurait les risques d'amener un inconnu chez elle, mais après sa chanson et les émotions qu'il avait transmises dedans, elle ne pouvait croire un seul instant qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais. Et elle avait ce besoin absolu de l'aider. Il paraissait si fragile, si blessé. Si semblable à elle.

Elsa épousseta le neige des vêtements du jeune homme inconscient, elle se rendit compte qu'il était glacé, comme s'il était resté plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours, dehors sous cette neige. Son front était brûlant et sa respiration faible et difficile. Une mine inquiète prit place sur le visage d'Elsa. Elle le releva et l'adossa contre le muret, et mû par un instinct de protection qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle lui embrassa doucement le front et lui chuchota :

— Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Fais-moi confiance.

Elsa passa un des bras du garçon autour de son cou et se releva, soutenant son corps inconscient puis se mit en marche vers son appartement. Sur le trajet, tout en le traînant presque dans la neige, elle continuait de lui murmurer des paroles d'encouragements et de réconforts.

Une fois arrivés, elle l'installa dans un canapé, lui changea aussi rapidement que possible ses vêtements, mais ne put éviter de remarquer les nombreuses cicatrices, traces de coups, de brûlures et autres marques de privation et de souffrance. La compassion d'Elsa pour le garçon inconscient augmenta encore. Elle l'emmitoufla dans de chaudes et épaisses couvertures, leur prépara des boissons chaudes et rassembla son matériel pour l'ausculter et le soigner sur place.

Une fois ces préparatifs accomplis, elle revint d'asseoir près de lui. Elle passa un linge humide sur son front pour le rafraîchir et soupira. Elle finit son thé, le reposa sur une table puis s'emmitoufla à son tour dans une couverture et s'installa à côté de son protégé. La jeune femme ramena ses jambes contre elle et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage de celui qui était désormais son patient. Souriant mentalement à cette pensée, Elsa s'endormit avec l'espoir qu'il se porte mieux, qu'ils puissent ainsi parler tous les deux, et qu'ils aillent mieux. Ensemble.

Jack se retourna, il sentit le frottement du tissu contre lui. Il trouvait cela étrange d'avoir des sensations alors qu'il était mort. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce qu'il pourrait y avoir après la mort, ce n'était pour lui qu'une libération. Mort, il serait débarrassé de Pitch à tout jamais. Il n'aurait plus à souffrir. Parce qu'il était bien mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Une lumière brillait derrière les paupières closes de Jack, il tenta de les ouvrir mais elle l'aveuglait. Il essaya alors de bouger mais il se sentait si faible qu'il parvenait à peine à remuer les bras. Une onde de panique traversa son esprit. S'il existait quelque chose après la mort, il doutait fortement de ressentir de la fatigue ou de la douleur dès son arrivée.

Alors que Jack réorganisait ses idées, les souvenirs des moments marquants de sa vie revinrent à lui avec force. Il se souvint de l'épuisement physique et mental infligé par la présence constante de Pitch, comment son influence et sa présence grandissaient, tous les actes abominables qu'il accomplissait et dont Jack était contraint d'affronter les conséquences.

Il n'avait jamais eu une vie facile à cause de Pitch, mais tout avait empiré lors de cette nuit il y a dix ans, lorsque Pitch a massacré sa famille. Jack s'était retrouvé dans un orphelinat et même là-bas, Pitch continuait de rendre sa vie la plus horrible possible. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Pitch prenait le contrôle et maltraitait les autres enfants, faisant grandir Jack dans la solitude. Cela, couplé à la douleur lié à la mort de sa famille, brisa Jack. Il n'y avait rien d'autre pour lui que la Solitude, la Douleur et la Peur.

Jack pensait que Pitch ne pourrait rien faire de plus, qu'il allait passer sa vie dans le même état misérable. Mais non, Pitch allait faire bien pire. Il lui fit ressentir la culpabilité, le dégoût et l'horreur de lui-même, et le désespoir le plus profond et le plus noir.

Dès qu'il prenait le contrôle, Pitch lui faisait faire les actes les plus répréhensibles possibles tant qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre par la police, et il l'obligeait à vivre des choses atroces. Jack se réveillait parfois perdu en pleine forêt, les vêtements déchirés, salis. Pitch lui faisait consommer des quantités d'alcool suffisantes pour le pousser à l'évanouissement, régulièrement, il passait à tabac des gens au hasard dans les rues ou se faisait lui-même rosser.

Néanmoins, Jack avait toujours continué à survivre, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Il n'avait songé qu'à mourir pour se libérer de Pitch qu'à partir de cette fois-là, qu'après le premier viol. Jamais Jack ne s'étant autant haï qu'à son réveil lorsqu'il vit cette pauvre fille brisée près de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait, c'était Pitch, mais la réalisation que le mal à l'état pur vivait à l'intérieur de sa tête était insupportable pour Jack.

Pourtant Pitch l'empêchait de se donner la mort directement, il avait plusieurs fois essayé mais cela avait échoué. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il pouvait tenir Pitch éloigné grâce à la musique. Par hasard, Jack avait choisi de commencer la guitare, c'était une occupation qui l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou.

Jack avait alors décidé de se suicider d'une manière détournée. Rester dehors dans la neige et le froid suffisamment longtemps pour que la vie le quitte d'une maladie ou d'hypothermie, cela n'avait pas d'importance tout en jouant de la musique pour que Pitch ne reprenne pas la direction du corps de Jack et l'empêche de mener à bien son projet.

Et là, Jack pensait avoir réussi, il se souvenait que ses forces l'avaient quitté et qu'il s'était effondré dehors. Pourtant, il souffrait, il avait du mal à respirer, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il sentait les choses autour de lui. Il se sentait vivant. Et ça le terrifiait.

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une maison, ce n'était pas l'hôpital. D'épaisses couvertures le recouvraient, il y avait même une bouillotte. Des instruments médicaux d'auscultation traînaient sur la table basse au pied du canapé dans lequel il était allongé. Il se trouvait dans un grand salon, modestement décoré mais avec goût. Une immense bibliothèque occupait tout un mur, il y avait aussi un bureau en bois massif, un large piano et une grande télévision qui siégeait sur un meuble face au canapé dans lequel il était allongé.

Une certitude s'imposa dans l'esprit de Jack : il était vivant. Il avait échoué. La peur commença à s'instiller dans son esprit, Pitch allait revenir, il allait être terriblement en colère et se venger. Il eut des flashs des instants les plus terrifiants et ignobles de sa mémoire. Jack commença à trembler violemment, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua, ainsi que sa difficulté à respirer. Il roula hors du canapé et tomba au sol, tout devenait flou autour de lui. L'évanouissement le guettait, et cela l'effrayait encore plus, car ça le rapprochait de Pitch.

Dans sa crise d'angoisse, Jack entendit néanmoins des bruits de pas précipités se rapprocher et sentit une personne s'accroupir auprès de lui. Elle lui attrapa les bras pour l'empêcher de convulser. Le contact était doux et ferme, et à travers la brume d'effroi qui enserrai son esprit, Jack entendit cette personne lui parler, lui dire de se calmer, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le son de cette voix réussit à l'apaiser, et suivant ses indications, Jack réussit à se calmer.

Après quelques minutes, il put se relever, avec l'aide de la personne qui semblait l'avoir sauvé et recueilli. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans l'esprit encore étourdi de Jack, cette personne était en grand danger à cause de Pitch. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne immédiatement. Une fois assis, Jack se tourna vers elle et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais toute pensée qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment fut balayée par ce qu'il avait en face de lui.

La personne qui avait aidé Jack était la plus belle femme qu'il eut jamais vue. Elle était jeune, pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années, et avait le teint pâle mais pas maladif, c'était plutôt un teint de porcelaine. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient coiffés en une tresse française reposant sur son épaule. Elle portait un chandail bleu foncé, un jogging gris et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de flocons de neige. Ses fines lèvres roses étaient pincées, son petit nez froncé et ses yeux bleu glacier posés sur lui brillaient d'inquiétude.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et soucieuse, en lui tendant une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Je m'appelle Elsa Arandelle et toi ?

Jack saisit la tasse et sirota le breuvage, le liquide brûlant lui faisait du bien. Il resta un moment silencieux puis répondit presque à contrecœur : « Jack Frost ». Il leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Elsa et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit les devants :

— Je t'ai trouvé inanimé dehors, sous la neige et dans le froid. Tu étais glacé mais ton front était bouillant, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là. Et je n'allais pas t'emmener aux urgences, avec le système de ce pays, ils ne t'auraient pas bien soigné. Donc je t'ai ramené chez moi. Je suis une étudiante en médecine à Harvard, l'informa-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté, je saurais me débrouiller, alors tu va rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

Jack lâcha un ricanement qui finit en quinte de toux. Il répliqua :

— C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas très prudent. Je pourrais être n'importe qui, et je suis dangereux pour les autres. Je vais partir, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Jack tenta de se relever mais ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids. Elsa se précipita à ses côtés et le soutint pour qu'il se rassoie.

— Certainement pas, rétorqua Elsa, tu as contracté une pneumonie dehors. Tu es bien trop faible pour sortir, tu dois te reposer. Et dans tous les cas, où irais-tu ?

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, lança Jack avec force. Tu ne me connais pas !

— Je t'ai entendu chanter. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un être mauvais après cela, tu as simplement eu une vie difficile. Sur ce point, on se ressemble un peu.

Décontenancé, Jack se tut. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'ait vu chanter, un soupçon de gêne se profila dans son esprit, soupçon qu'il écarta bien vite. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait dit l'intriguait, elle ne pouvait être comme lui, mais elle avait apparemment aussi souffert pendant sa vie.

Mais il savait que Pitch était toujours là, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser encore faire du mal à quelqu'un. Il devait partir d'ici au plus vite. Néanmoins il était toujours épuisé et souffrant, et Elsa montrait beaucoup de détermination et de fermeté. Jack tenta de se raisonner : son corps n'était pas en état de bouger et Elsa semblait assez athlétique et intelligente pour réagir en cas de problème. Il soupira, vaincu. Il décida de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se déplacer, puis il s'en irait et empêcherait Pitch de nuire à nouveau. Définitivement cette fois.

— C'est bon, tu as gagné, dit finalement Jack. Je reste ici le temps qu'il faudra.

— Oh, tu es donc mon patient maintenant, fit remarquer Elsa en riant. Tu verras, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elsa repartit vers la pièce dont elle était venue en s'amusant de l'expression stupéfaite et confuse de Jack. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Elle, qui d'habitude était plutôt renfermée, stricte et réservée, agissait naturellement avec ce garçon, elle ne ressentait ni gêne, ni tension. Était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait vue dans un état de fragilité et de complète vulnérabilité ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle se retrouvait quelque peu à l'intérieur de Jack ?

De son côté, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer inquiet. Il espérait ne pas devoir rester chez Elsa trop longtemps. Il essaya de trouver une position plus confortable et sentit à nouveau le frottement du tissus contre son corps, mais ce n'était pas du tout une sensation dont il avait l'habitude. Avec un effort intense, le malade parvint à soulever suffisamment la couverture pour voir le pyjama en coton bleu le recouvrant. Jack se demanda un instant comment il s'était retrouvé habillé avec ça, puis la réalisation le frappa : c'était Elsa qui lui avait passé ces vêtements.

Jack laissa immédiatement retomber la couverture et fixa le plafond, gêné. Son visage s'échauffa et rougit, moins à cause de la fièvre qu'à cause de l'idée d'Elsa le changeant. Jack se reprit soudainement d'une claque mentale. Être gêné pour une raison si futile alors qu'il souhaitait mourir dans les prochains jours ? Pathétique… Son propre ridicule lui arracha un ricanement qui termina lui aussi en une violente quinte de toux.

Elsa revint à ce moment là, les bras chargés de médicaments. Elle les laissa tomber pêle-mêle sur la table, et prit rapidement place aux côtés de Jack. Elle humidifia tendrement le front de son patient puis lui fit boire un peu d'eau et, avant que Jack ait pu grommeler un merci, le bourra de médicaments. Jack faillit presque s'étouffer mais Elsa se montra très décidée.

Une fois le traitement choc administré, la blonde platine se rassit sur le canapé et fixa Jack d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-soucieux. Celui-ci avait à présent la mine renfrogné mais étonnamment, ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation. Mais d'une manière néanmoins abrupte :

— Tu comptes vraiment t'occuper de moi comme ça jusqu'à ce que je sois guéri ?

Si Elsa était surprise ou décontenancée par cette phrase, dite sous le ton du reproche, elle ne le montra pas et riposta immédiatement :

— Exactement. J'ai trois semaines de vacances et rien à faire. J'ai tout mon temps à te consacrer. "Et j'aurais une excuse imparable pour éviter les sorties de Raiponce, ajouta-t-elle mentalement."

À cette réponse, Jack leva les yeux au plafond et ne bougea plus. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elsa était curieuse de connaître le parcours de Jack, elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être très difficile vu ses vêtements et son comportement mais elle devait savoir.

— Jack, commença-t-elle précautionneusement, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment est-ce que tu en es arrivé là ?

Jack se contracta subitement. Elsa savait que malgré la maladresse de sa question, il en avait parfaitement compris le sens. Un silence tendu régna pendant quelques minutes tandis que Jack se débattait avec ses démons intérieurs. Finalement, il répondit d'une voix blanche :

— Je ne suis rien, je n'ai rien non plus. Je n'ai toujours fait que subir.

Elsa ne saisit pas complètement le sens de ces paroles énigmatiques mais elle réalisa assez vite qu'il souffrait de nombreux problèmes et blocages psychologiques dont au moins un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer à lui poser des questions sur le sujet comme elle l'avait appris à l'université lorsque Jack se replia sur lui-même, la tête entre les bras, le regard sombre et immensément triste.

Le cœur d'Elsa se tordit devant cette incarnation de la fragilité et de la douleur. Une vague d'empathie et de compassion la submergea, et plus que jamais, elle ressentait le besoin viscéral de l'aider. Elle ravala sa curiosité, prit une grande inspiration, et se mit à parler.

Elle parla de tout et de rien, sans s'arrêter, pendant plusieurs heures, sans le regarder une seule fois, comme pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Au début Jack n'écoutait pas vraiment, enfermé parmi ses idées noires, mais la musique de la voix de cristal d'Elsa et ses intonations marquées quand elle parlait de sujets qui la passionnaient le sortirent peu à peu de sa torpeur. Il regarda Elsa d'un œil nouveau, désormais il ne voyait pas que la magnifique jeune femme, il voyait également quelqu'un de passionné, de remarquablement intelligent, mais qui cachait une certaine fragilité.

Elle parlait de sa vie actuelle, de son travail et de ses études, elle avait évoqué les noms de ses amis, de certains lieux de la ville, mais jamais son passé ou directement sa famille. Cela piqua la curiosité de Jack, il se le reprocha instantanément, mais au fond de lui, il désirait en savoir plus sur sa sauveuse.

À la fin de sa tirade, il faisait déjà nuit. Elsa toussota d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps. Elle aperçut un reflet dans le coin de son œil et vit que Jack lui tendait un verre d'eau avec un sourire en coin. Elle eut également un grand sourire et prit le verre en le remerciant. Après l'avoir à nouveau ausculté, Elsa le salua et alla se coucher. Elle était réellement surprise de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un comme ça. Jack était encore un étranger mais tout semblait avec lui si fluide, si naturel. Elle se sentait bien avec lui.

Jack ressentait la même chose qu'Elsa même s'il n'avait pas parlé. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas traité avec attention et gentillesse. Des souvenirs aigres-doux de sa vie avec sa famille refirent surface, du temps où il connaissait encore le bonheur. Il lança un coup d'œil vers la chambre d'Elsa et sourit inconsciemment. Il sentit ses convictions vaciller. Souhaitait-il réellement mourir ? Étonnamment le spectre de Pitch ne se manifesta pas et ne se rappela pas non plus à la mémoire de Jack. Il s'endormit alors, avec un sentiment oublié depuis longtemps germant en lui. L'Espoir.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi. La présence d'Elsa semblait apaisante pour Jack, elle était là presque constamment. Mais chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait, même quelques minutes, la peur revenait au galop dans le cœur de Jack. Cela lui faisait reprendre conscience qu'il devait partir, s'éloigner d'Elsa, le plus loin et vite possible.

Elsa prenait son rôle de docteur très au sérieux, l'état de santé de Jack s'améliorait de jour en jour grâce à ses soins constants. Mais elle s'impliquait aussi énormément au niveau personnel. Elle restait auprès de Jack presque tout le temps. Les seuls moments où elle n'était pas avec lui étaient quand ils se lavaient, dormaient ou quand elle sortait faire les courses.

Elsa, qui souhaitait connaître et comprendre Jack, afin de l'aider en profondeur, et de non pas uniquement traiter sa pneumonie, resta ainsi en permanence avec lui. Elle continuait de lui parler, mais pas que. Elle lui posa de nombreuses questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas forcément. Par exemple, dès qu'Elsa s'enquérait de son passé, Jack se refermait comme une huître. Ils regardèrent de nombreux films, mangèrent ensemble, Elsa insista même pour lui faire la lecture de certains romans.

Jack était tout d'abord très soucieux par rapport à cette proximité qui lui était imposée avec Elsa. Il avait peur pour sa sécurité, et ne savait plus non plus comment être avec d'autres personnes. Mais au fil du temps, il commençait à se dérider et à apprécier la compagnie de la magnifique jeune femme. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'oublier Pitch. La gentillesse d'Elsa, son implication et son attention sincère envers lui finirent par réellement l'affecter.

Plus il apprenait à connaître Elsa, plus son affection pour elle grandissait, malgré l'ombre de peur qui flottait toujours au-dessus de son esprit. Il découvrait grâce aux longs monologues ou discussions avec Elsa, qu'en plus d'être une personne brillante, elle avait également un assez lourd passé, marqué par la perte de ses parents. Elle était très fragile, bien plus qu'on n'aurait pu le croire. Jack se rendit compte qu'Elsa avait un grave manque de confiance en elle dans les relations humaines, qu'elle était timide et craintive avec les autres, excepté avec sa sœur, sa cousine et ses amis.

Jack trouvait cela étrange qu'elle soit si ouverte, si naturelle avec lui, et se sentit en même temps flatté. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter des similitudes entre Elsa et lui, même si son parcours restait bien plus tragique, Elsa avait aussi souffert, et était toujours vulnérable aujourd'hui. Auprès d'elle, Jack se sentait plus complet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la mort de sa famille. Il en était à la fois effrayé et content.

Perturbé par ces nouveaux sentiments naissant en lui, Jack était confus et songea sérieusement qu'il était probablement temps qu'il quitte l'appartement d'Elsa. Cependant son projet fut avorté. En effet ce soir là, Elsa décida, pour la première fois depuis que Jack était chez elle, de se servir de son piano. Comme Jack, elle chanta pour accompagner son instrument. La musique s'échappant des touches était enivrante, tout autant que sa voix était envoûtante.

Il se dégageait de la chanson une impression de majesté, de grandeur et de puissance, alors qu'il ressortait de la mélodie un sentiment de mélancolie, d'appréhension. Dans la globalité, on voyait toute la fragilité qu'Elsa cachait au fond d'elle, elle laissait tomber ses murailles de glace lors de cette musique. Jack se rendit compte qu'Elsa s'ouvrait entièrement à lui, sans gêne, sans complexe. Sans peur. Il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'une critique de sa part dans cette situation, alors qu'elle venait de lui accorder toute sa confiance, pouvait la détruire totalement.

La gorge de Jack se serra tandis qu'une boule brûlante se formait au sein de son ventre. Ravi de la confiance qu'Elsa lui portait, abasourdi pour la même raison, mais également terrifié, Jack sentit quelque chose se casser, ou plutôt se reformer, en lui. Depuis des années, il vivait dans la solitude. De la même manière qu'Elsa, il était entouré de glace, mais lui était plutôt enfermé dans une chape de glace, comme s'il était emprisonné sous un lac gelé. Et là, il se rendait compte qu'une personne formidable, vulnérable et forte, croyait en lui de tout son cœur.

Jack n'aurait su nommer le sentiment qui lui étreignait à présent la poitrine, il avait mal mais se sentait en même temps si bien. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette chaleur étrange se répandait dans son corps n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec sa pneumonie ou de la gêne. C'était une douce chaleur, réconfortante, qui faisait craquer sa glace et fondre son lac. Une chaleur qui le rendait Heureux.

Les sanglots de Jack n'échappèrent pas à Elsa qui avait terminé de jouer. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, inquiète, mais un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Jack et il ne réussit qu'à articuler : « C'était magnifique. » avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fort que le pouvaient ses muscles affaiblis. Cependant cela fut suffisant pour faire grimacer Elsa. Jack tituba ensuite jusqu'à son lit, s'allongea dedans et s'endormit instantanément en souriant. Une myriade de sentiments et d'émotions envahit alors la jeune femme.

Tout d'abord le large sourire de Jack, ainsi que son étreinte, chamboulaient grandement Elsa. C'était quelque chose de totalement nouveau de la part de Jack, qui semblait toujours un peu triste, mais là, on lisait vraiment du bonheur sur son visage. Elle se sentait toute retournée, comme si des papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Ensuite, elle avait remarqué que Jack avait retrouvé de la force et de la vigueur, il était également moins fiévreux. En somme, il allait mieux et cela rendait Elsa fière mais également triste, car elle avait réussi dans son rôle de médecin mais cela signifiait que Jack allait partir comme il l'avait annoncé deux semaines auparavant.

Elsa s'assit près de Jack et tendit une main pour caresser ses cheveux blancs comme la neige. Il avait toujours le teint très pâle, encore plus qu'elle, mais il était moins maladif et cireux qu'avant. Après avoir joué et chanté de cette façon devant Jack, après s'être ouverte à lui comme elle l'avait fait en cherchant à faire passer tout son être à travers sa chanson, comme elle avait eu l'impression que Jack avait fait avant de s'évanouir, elle s'autorisa finalement à libérer ses pensées et à les assumer.

Elsa trouvait que Jack était beau, même si sa beauté était ternie par sa maladie et sa misère, il conservait cette pureté des victimes innocentes, cette fragilité et vulnérabilité qui l'avaient tant saisi. Elsa voyait les ressemblances entre eux, c'est certainement ce qui l'avait poussé à l'aider et à s'impliquer d'une manière aussi importante. Elle souhaitait le comprendre, pour s'aider elle-même, pour l'aider lui, pour se délivrer. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup parlé, le peu qu'il ait dit et ses réactions avaient suffit à Elsa pour mieux le cerner. Elle ne savait toujours rien de son passé, mais elle le comprenait mieux. Lui aussi avait subi une lourde perte, il se sentait coupable, et avait une vie difficile en général.

Il était foncièrement gentil mais la vie ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau. Il n'était responsable de son malheur en aucune façon, il subissait les aléas du destin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas suivi de grandes études, il était assez intelligent, c'était agréable de discuter avec lui, sa présence même la rendait plus joyeuse, et malgré son état, il était capable de faire de l'humour, toujours excellent, bien que très noir et cynique.

Elsa se tendit alors qu'elle fixait Jack qui souriait toujours. Ce sourire innocent et sincère qu'il affichait pendant son sommeil la troublait. Elle s'était refusée de se l'avouer, elle ne savait même pas quand est-ce que ce genre de sentiment était apparu, était-ce à la seconde même où elle avait vu Jack chanter sous la neige ? Pendant ces longues journées passées en sa compagnie ? Ou à l'instant, là où il l'avait accepté comme elle était ?

Elsa soupira, ses yeux brillants toujours posés sur le visage endormi. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour, était-elle amoureuse de Jack Frost ? Cela l'effrayait un peu. Était-ce raisonnable de tomber amoureuse d'un homme rencontré il y a si peu de temps, dont elle ne savait fondamentalement toujours rien ? Elle savait que sa cousine Raiponce, tout comme sa sœur Anna, lui diraient que l'amour n'est certainement pas raisonnable.

Elsa serra les lèvres et pressa son cœur de ses deux mains, hésitant à relever ses murailles de glace la protégeant des autres. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir de son départ. Mais elle désirait tellement tenter sa chance, si minuscule soit-elle. Elsa s'allongea alors aux côtés de Jack pour la première fois et sombra dans le sommeil, apaisée et heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla les bras enlacés autour d'Elsa. Ébahi, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il ne pouvait qu'observer les traits graciles d'Elsa, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, son léger souffle repoussant ses mèches blondes. Jack était fasciné par tant de beauté et de délicatesse. Néanmoins, il reprit contenance ainsi que conscience de sa position, mais l'embarras revenant à grand pas se mêla à la ferveur qui l'avait animé hier.

Les sentiments de Jack s'affinèrent, se précisèrent. Il comprit alors ce que cela signifiait. Pendant ces deux semaines, il était tombé amoureux d'Elsa Arandelle. Il avait succombé à la jeune, sublime et brillante étudiante en médecine, souffrant de problèmes de confiance en elle, qui l'avait secouru alors qu'il n'avait souhaité que mourir, qui l'avait soigné, qui avait pris soin de lui, qui lui avait fait la lecture, qui lui avait parlé pendant des heures, qui avait été là pour lui, qui s'était inquiétée pour lui. Il était tombé amoureux de la femme qui lui avait fait confiance.

Une partie de son esprit s'alarma. Il devrait fuir, ou au moins la prévenir. Il était extrêmement dangereux avec Pitch, surtout pour les gens proches de lui. Mais l'esprit de Jack était comme enveloppé d'une brume, ses pensées altérées ne revenaient qu'à Elsa.

Quand la blonde platine s'éveilla, elle était entourée par des bras puissants, elle se retourna et vit le sourire chaleureux de Jack qui l'accueillit. Elle plongea ses yeux bleu glacier dans les yeux similaires de Jack. Ce qu'elle y vit la conforta dans ses idées de la veille. Elle était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse de ce garçon vulnérable, blessé, beau, agréable, drôle et attentif. De Jack Frost.

Cette journée se passa néanmoins comme d'ordinaire. Jack et Elsa étaient simplement plus proches, ils recherchaient tous les deux plus de contacts, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient gênés, cherchant leurs marques, ne s'avouant rien. Mais au fond, ils savaient.

Ce soir là, ils discutaient. Jack était plus ouvert, il participait d'avantage qu'à l'accoutumée. Dans le courant de la conversation, Elsa se mit à parler de sa sœur. C'est alors que Jack l'interrompit, parlant pour la première fois de lui :

— Moi aussi, j'avais une petite sœur… Avant, il y a bien longtemps.

— Je suis désolé, dit Elsa d'une voix triste, en posant la main sur son épaule.

Jack soupira, détourna le regard, ses yeux embués demeurant dans le vague. Elsa se mordait les lèvres, elle n'osait pas le relancer. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa vie d'avant, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne se referme à nouveau sur lui-même. Elle posa alors simplement sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack tandis que sa main passait sur son torse.

Jack venait de rouvrir lui-même son ancienne et plus terrible blessure. Il s'ouvrait également à Elsa, lui offrant à son tour sa confiance et, elle ne le brusquait pas. Il ressentit un élan d'affection pour Elsa. Pourtant Jack ne s'était rarement senti aussi seul et abattu qu'en cet instant. Il n'avait besoin que de réconfort, de sa présence.

Elsa n'eut le temps que de prononcer son nom que Jack fondit sur ses lèvres. Il s'en empara avec avidité. Elsa, stupéfaite, ne fit rien pour empêcher Jack de continuer. En eux explosait un bouquet de sensations. Une nuée de papillons tournoyaient dans leur ventre, leur cœur battaient la chamade, ils avaient chaud, une boule de feu semblait avoir pris place au côté des papillons.

Jack continuait de l'embrasser et Elsa répondait maintenant à ses baisers. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack tandis que les mains de celui-ci glissaient sous les vêtements de la blonde, rapprochant leurs corps bouillants. Leurs pensées n'étaient plus qu'un maelström d'émotions. Il n'y avait plus de place pour la rationalité, plus rien ne comptait à par la présence et la chaleur de l'autre. La douceur des cheveux, la chaleur de la peau, la danse de leur langue.

Ils étaient désormais uniquement guidés par leur instinct et leur envie. Jack souleva Elsa par les hanches et celle-ci entoura la taille de Jack de ses jambes. Il se rendit d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre. Entre deux baisers, Elsa eut un petit rire, puis ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Jack sentait le sourire d'Elsa sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils furent allongés, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser un instant. Jack se tenait à bout de bras au dessus d'Elsa qui rougissait énormément mais qui affichait un sourire ravi et le fixait avec des yeux brillants, impatients. C'était la première fois que Jack rentrait dans cette chambre mais actuellement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Elsa.

Il savait qu'elle était vierge, et d'une certaine façon lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais rien fait, c'était Pitch qui avait commis tous ces actes ignobles, pas lui. Ce serait leur première fois à tous les deux, un bouffée de doute s'éleva en lui, mais fut balayée par la main d'Elsa qui se posa sur sa joue. La délicatesse et la fraîcheur de ce contact le firent revenir à la réalité. Jack perçut son univers avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Il voyait chaque trait du visage d'Elsa, distinguait chaque mèche de cheveux, sentait chaque arôme de son odeur, ressentait chaque parcelle de son corps. Cette harmonie parfaite lui fit perdre la tête. Il aimait cette femme et la désirait. Jack avait passé les dix précédentes années de sa vie sans but, maintenant il était animé par une conviction profonde et puissante. Elsa était sienne et il était sien.

Elsa était dans la même situation, elle l'acceptait entièrement. Son appréhension était noyée par son désir et son excitation. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi sûre d'elle. Elle ne comprenait ni ne connaissait tout de Jack, mais elle savait qu'en cet instant, il ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle, et elle était brûlante de passion, d'excitation et d'impatience, de peur et d'acceptation.

Leurs vêtements disparurent rapidement, leurs corps mouvant avec sensualité finirent par s'unir. Un déluge de sensations d'une puissance inimaginable se déversa en eux. Et dans cette nuit, les cris, les gémissements et la chaleur du corps de l'autre leur firent oublier tous leurs malheurs et problèmes. Il n'y avait rien de comparable. Le temps se figea. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Un moment de bonheur fugace au milieu de l'enfer. Épuisés, ils s'endormirent enlacés, ne pensant et ne vivant que l'instant présent, le futur étant loin devant eux.

Et alors que Jack pensait avoir à nouveau trouvé le bonheur, une voix froide symbolisant pour lui l'horreur et le désespoir, une voix ponctuée d'un rire cruel qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, résonna dans sa tête : « Allons Jack, tu le sais pourtant, je te l'ai promis. Tu ne seras jamais heureux. »

Jack se réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son dos, jamais la terreur n'avait été aussi forte. Pitch était de retour, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il allait le laisser en paix ? Jack se retourna vers le corps nu d'Elsa, enroulée dans une couverture, ses cheveux détachés s'étalaient autour d'elle, incarnation de la beauté et de l'innocence. Il ne pouvait le laisser lui faire du mal. Il devait partir pour ne jamais revenir ! Mais comment la quitter ?

Le regard hagard et désespéré de Jack balaya finalement la pièce et fut attiré par de nombreux cadres posés sur des étagères. Machinalement, il s'en approcha et les contempla. Il apercevait Elsa sur la plupart d'entre eux. Il y avait également une jeune fille aux cheveux blond framboise, ressemblant beaucoup à Elsa, et semblant surexcité, une jeune femme ressemblant aussi à Elsa mais avec une très longue chevelure dorée et des yeux verts, sans aucun doute sa sœur Anna et sa cousine Raiponce. Il y avait deux autres jeunes femmes, l'une avec une épaisse chevelure rousse et de nombreuses tâches de rousseur qu'il identifia comme Mérida, et l'autre avec des cheveux blonds, certainement Astrid. Il y avait des garçons, un plutôt maigrichon aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec de petites tresses, un autre brun portant un bouc, très beau, et le dernier, grand et fort, était blond, probablement dans l'ordre Harold, Flynn et Kristoff. Dans d'autres cadres, on voyait Elsa et Anna, petites, avec leurs parents. Sur chacun de ces photos, Elsa semblait si joyeuse. Pas heureuse et comblée comme il venait de la voir, mais sereine et en sécurité.

Jack souffla un long moment, des larmes montèrent à ses yeux qu'il refoula. Il était ridicule, il avait pris cette décision il y a longtemps et maintenant il était tout émotif. Il s'habilla rapidement, se pencha une dernière fois vers Elsa, grava son image dans sa mémoire, lui chuchota : « Pour toi » et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il sortit, s'empara d'un couteau dans la cuisine et quitta définitivement la maison d'Elsa.

Jack courait à présent dans les rues de Boston. Il neigeait, exactement comme ce jour fatidique où Elsa l'avait trouvé. Il ricana acerbement face l'ironie du sort. Fatigué par sa nuit et sa récente maladie, Jack ne put courir longtemps et se retrouva dans une petite ruelle éloigné des artères principales, là où personne ne viendrait l'arrêter. En relevant les yeux, il s'aperçut que c'était là qu'il avait choisi de mourir aussi la dernière fois, c'était là qu'Elsa l'avait trouvé. Jack ne savait s'il fallait rire ou pleurer car tout au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle le retrouve à nouveau.

Jack serra de toutes ses forces le couteau dans sa main, conscient qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. La perception qu'il avait de son environnement s'était accrue, s'approchant de celle qu'il avait eue lors de cette nuit avec Elsa. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête. Il perdit toute notion du temps. Il se rappelait de sa famille, de cette joie qu'il ressentait avec eux, puis toute cette période horrible, torturé par Pitch, et finalement l'aube de sa vie, ces deux semaines avec Elsa, pour finir avec cette nuit. Jack se jugea cruel, mais c'était nécessaire. Il devait la protéger.

Il leva haut le couteau qui scintilla à la lumière de la Lune. Il s'apprêtait à se frapper avec lorsque l'interrompit une voix à moitié en pleurs qui criait son nom.

Jack se retourna avec stupeur et effroi tandis qu'une part de lui se réjouissait. C'était Elsa. Elle l'avait retrouvé, et elle allait l'empêcher de se donner la mort. Encore. Elle avait compris comment Jack fonctionnait, elle commença ainsi par une explication :

— Je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là. Je… J'ai eu peur que tu fasses n'importe quoi, mais je ne savais pas où aller, alors je me suis dit que peut-être, tu reviendrais ici inconsciemment. Jack parle-moi, reprit-elle d'un ton implorant, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ?

— Non Elsa, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Jack d'une voix étouffée, je … Je souffre de Trouble Dissociatif de l'Identité, Elsa, je suis dangereux, pour moi, pour tout le monde. Pour toi. Je ne peux pas le laisser te faire du mal. Ça ne peut pas continuer !

— On peut t'aider, même te soigner, affirma Elsa en se rapprochant de Jack, les mains tendus en avant, les yeux bouffis de larmes. Je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution ensemble Jack, parce que je… Je t'aime Jack.

Les yeux d'Elsa étincelaient dans la nuit, sa voix tremblait de sincérité et d'espoir. Le cœur de Jack se tordit sous la douleur tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots.

— Elsa, moi aussi je t'aime, avoua Jack. Et c'est pour ça… C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que tu m'approches. Je…

Elsa réduisit la distance entre eux et posa une main sur sa joue. Elle annonça d'un ton ferme et déterminé :

— Non je vais t'aider. Je resterai avec toi, Jack.

— Elsa…

Jack pleurait lui aussi désormais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait peur. Mais il avait une certitude. Elsa était là, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il n'était pas seul.

Soudain le sourire rassurant d'Elsa se changea en un rictus de douleur. Ses yeux luisaient d'incompréhension. Jack sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la main. Il le reconnut immédiatement, du sang. Jack baissa les yeux vers sa main tenant le couteau, enfoncé dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante face à cette vision mais aussi face à la réalisation que son esprit était en train de faire. C'était lui qui avait blessé Elsa avec le couteau.

— Jack…

Ce gémissement d'Elsa n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle avait poussés il y a quelques heures. Celui là était faible, désorienté et affolé. Elsa s'agrippa à la veste de Jack, son sang se répandait sur leurs vêtements, se mêlait à la neige au sol, lui donnant une couleur vermeille. Elsa leva des yeux pleins de larmes et de douleur vers Jack, quelque chose était brisé au fond d'elle. Elle articula silencieusement son nom puis s'effondra dans ses bras.

Morte.

Il fallut quelques instants à Jack pour saisir la pleine horreur de la situation. Il se mit alors à hurler. Il hurla comme un fou, comme une bête en cage, il cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il avait mal, si mal. Tout son être, toute sa vie n'avait été que douleur, solitude et peur. Il avait eu le fol espoir de changer son destin, et la femme qu'il aimait en était morte.

Un rire discordant, rempli de notes de plaisir sadique, sonna à l'esprit de Jack. Pitch était là. Pitch avait toujours été là. La fatalité et le poids de la culpabilité écrasèrent Jack qui tomba à genoux dans la neige écarlate. Il berçait inconsciemment le corps d'Elsa pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jack éclata soudain d'un rire de dément, ramassa le couteau et d'un geste vif se le planta dans le cœur. Il jeta ensuite le couteau au loin, laissant l'hémorragie faire son travail.

Jack sentait la vie le quitter, le froid envahir ses muscles, l'obscurité recouvrir son esprit. Il était maintenant allongé au sol, serrant de toutes ses forces le corps d'Elsa contre le sien, son sang se mêlait à celui de la jeune femme, la neige autour d'eux devenait boueuse de sang. Jack se fit alors la réflexion que rien n'était pur dans ce monde, pas même la neige, qui était salie par leur sang. Et alors que l'ombre chatoyante de la mort le recouvrait, ses pensées vagabondèrent une dernière fois, et il rêva de lui et d'Elsa, dans un monde libéré de toute cette Noirceur, où la glace serait pure, et où ils pourraient s'envoler très haut dans le ciel, porté par les vents.

Il continuait de neiger. Pourtant leurs cheveux de neige et de platine étaient teintés de rouge, tandis que la froideur et la pâleur du marbre avait prit place sur leur visage. Une fine pellicule de neige recouvrait leur corps ensanglantés. Jack Frost et Elsa Arandelle étaient enlacés dans une dernière étreinte, montrant que si l'amour est une folie du corps et de la chair, certaines folies de l'esprit peuvent être bien plus destructrices.


End file.
